Icy Touch
by Jade Soulless
Summary: When her brother dies, She knows he still is around. No matter what they say. ( HORRID summery again! D:. But anyway ya.. Enjoy and review!)


A girl sits on a freshly cut lawn, The dew from the morning starting to melt on her yellow sundress as she smiles softly in the warm sunlight.

Her younger brother, 10, runs onto the lawn beside her laughing and grinning. " What are you doing you pest!" I growl jokingly shoving his side gently. " Hey!" He yells although his tone was still happy and filled with laughter.  
>He jumps on my back and I shake him off, starting a small game of chase for a moment until I collapse on the porch panting in the hot sun.<p>

Jamie sits down beside me now complaining about the heat as he wipes sweat from his brown hair and I grin still panting " Next time... Dont.. Run in the sun.." I say.

" Will you get me a Popsicle?" he asks pulling himself up onto a chair in the shade of the deck. " Get it yourself" I say tiredly moving a small pebble with my flip flop. " plleeeeaaasseee~?" He wines with an adorable little pout. " Amanda?" He asks when I don't respond.

" Fiiinnnee, You little pest!" I say shoving him playfully as I sluggishly walks into the house and opened the freezer. I close my eyes as cool air washes over my face before getting two Popsicle.

" Red or green?" I ask as I walk out, he points at the red one so I throw it at him, Purposely making it hit his face.  
>He giggles as I tear mine open sucking the cold ice as I cross my legs in the chair.<p>

" Want to go down to the river later?" He says excitedly as he pulls the Popsicle from his mouth, We had found the big river a few weeks after we moved here, It was pretty deep but the smooth rocks were perfect for sitting on and dipping our toes in, Especially in this heat.

" Sorry Jamie, I can't. I promised to let Callie come over and hang out, She couldn't come over for days because she got sick last time" I explain shrugging.  
>" please? We can go swimming!"<br>" No~. I don't really want to anyway"  
>" Amanda, Just bring your annoying friend along!" He begs.<p>

" I can't, She hates bugs.. And she's not annoying!" I say now growing annoyed. " Go by yourself." I say irritable.  
>"Fine!" He huffs crossing his arms and chewing on his popsicle more, Just then Callie waves from the sidewalk as she walks into our driveway.<br>" Perfect timeing" I think silently.

She jumps gracefully up the steps pulling me into a hug. " It's so hot!" She complains sticking her tongue out. " Want a Popsicle? Theres red, green, or yellow" "..Uh.. Green" She says and I lead her to the freezer handing her one as I grab myself another.

" Now you talked about joining a dance club at school?" I ask wondering if the " Rumor" Was true.  
>" Heck no! I can't dance for anything! I joined art." She says giggling a little. I push a lock of long brown hair from my matching eyes as I smile " Oh cool! Will you show me some drawings?"<p>

Nodding and grinning she walks into my room and plop onto the bed as I follow, she pulls her phone from her pocket sliding through her pictures.

We lost track of time looking at pictures and chatting, We didn't know what was happing untill my prents came home.

I hear a door shut and look up as my mom walks bye " Hi girls~" She says and waves her fingers setting some bags down on the kitchen counters outside.  
>"Hi Miss Davidson!" Callie says getting off my bed and streching before showing me another picture.<p>

" Have you seen Jamie? I bought stain remover for his pants". " Uh.. " I say jacking my memory " He went dwn to the river".  
>" Well he better come back soon, Its getting late. Speaking of late should'nt you be home Callie?"<br>Looking at her phone she blanches " Oh! Your right! Hehe" She pokes me for letting her stay that long before walking out of my room with me in tow. We hug goodbye and she gives a goodbye hug to my mother. " See you tomorrow?" I ask.

" No, I have a dentist appointment, How about Friday?" " Will do" I grin.

After a while I start to get nervous, I look at my moms face for a trace of worry, Jamie should be back by now.. Im sure he's fine, He is always late.

My dad walks in and my Mom glances at him " Have you seen Jamie lately? I dont think he's come back from the river".  
>" No" He says rubbing his neck as he looks at the clock " Jesus its late, Do you want me to go get him sweetie?" She nods. " Dinner will be ready when you get back" She says kissing his cheek and turning to the stove.<p>

It had gotten later and later as dinner got colder and colder, eventually in our worry Mom called Dad's cellphone.. No answer.  
>I gulp picking at my food as I shift.<p>

...  
>...<p>

Ring.

We both jump as her phone comes to life ringing on the table, She snatchs it up putting it to her ear.  
>" Honey? Where are you! Oh god we were so worr-"<br>" What?"  
>" W-what?!" She cries. " Mom..?" I whine now scared.<br>" No, No, Y-..K-.." She hangs the phone up burying her hands in her face as she sobs loudly.

I slip on a black dress my eyes red and puffy as I sigh sadly sitting down in the car. it isn't a very long drive, But it seemed forever.

I look at my feet as we walk into a croud of people, some crying, some sniffling, And some silent in thought as we gather around a grave.  
>" Jamie's life was short, To short. No one so young deserves to be ta-" I break down in sobs clutching my father and I shake, tears flowing onto his suit, I know from a tear falling on my arm that he was to.<p>

The funaral was short, I remember kneeling in the fresh dirt as I place a few red flowers by his gravestone.

I wanted to cry forever.. I wanted to die.. I wanted, I needed, him back.

I wanted to hug the little pest.

As we pull back into my driveway emotions slam into me and I shut my door and run into the woods, tears streaking my eyes as my parents didn't bother to call me back.  
>It was sunny, far to cheery for this horrid day.<p>

I shake with sobs and gasps as I slam my fist into a tree. "J-Jam.. Jamie.. P-please.." I sob. I didn't care that I was acting like a child, I didn't care that crying wouldn't bring my brother back.

I look up at the sound of water rushing and see the river, Mossy rocks sticking from its waters as sunlight bounces off it.  
>I slowly walk to the waters edge kneeling down so my kness are in the water. I looked horrid.<br>My dark hair was tangled and my eyes red and puffy, Tears still shining on my face and eyes.

A single tear glistens in the sunlight as it falls into the water with a small spash, My reflection swirls as I watch as dark brown hair becimes short and light, The eyes change to blue and the face thins.

"J-Jamie?!" I cry in fear and shock, but he looked a little different.. His eyes were sadder.. He was paler..  
>I watch as he turns his head under the water to see me better, slowly, Warily, His hands reachs out towards me.<p>

This.. wasn't real.. this COULDN'T by brother.. my brother is Dead!  
>I watch as Jamie's hand emerges from the water, pale and thin, and his fingers touch my cheek. I gasp at the feeling of being diped in ice water as he strokes my cheek with his freezing hand, His eyes sadder.<p>

But then everything is gone.. In the time It took me to blink he's gone, Its night now, the moonlight shineing down on a part of the rocks, But his icy touch remained.

I ran home into my parents arms, Them holding me for a long time as they sob into me saying they were so worried like every oarent would be. I told them I saw Jamie.

I never forgot that day, and I never will. They told me I was just filled with grief, My mind tricked me, I imagined it. They said to stop being a child and face the facts, but I'm a adult now, Im married and have children of my own, but I still can feel his cold hand on my cheek sometimes, I will never forgt his Icy Touch.


End file.
